


Dreamy, Watery Interlude

by UnknownLeaf



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Not Beta Read, Sinister To Sweet, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownLeaf/pseuds/UnknownLeaf
Summary: In where Freddy is not a completely perverted dick to Quentin and treats the boy to wonders using water in his dreamworld.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Dreamy, Watery Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Just a rare, short moment of fluff and peace between Freddy and Quentin. Enjoy!

Anxiously awaiting the arrival of his obsession in his domain, Freddy contemplated the precise method in which to punish Quentin with this time around. His naughty little boy needed a stern reminder of how rude it was to slam locker doors in his face. Of course his lesson likely was not going to permanently stick what with how blindly self-righteous and determined Quentin was. Which, naturally, that their sessions together were going to be quite entertaining for some time to come. Grinning wickedly at such a notion, his excitement swiftly spiked when his prey finally materialized in his world. The imminent arrival was to be expected though given how exhausted Quentin had looked the last time their paths crossed.

Contorting his world to mirror his favoured location, the decrepit warehouse where his life was rather painfully snuffed out, Freddy allowed himself the pleasure of watching the realization strike down at his guest. However, in lieu of any desired reaction, all his boy did was emit a prolonged sigh before lying down on the grungy floor. Puzzled and annoyed in equal measure, Freddy slunk through the shadows to properly gaze at the front side of the small human ball.

The utterly exhausted expression meeting his eyes was not uncommon but the lack of fire swimming in those hazy blues was. This slackened expression too, a combination of misery and despair, was not something Freddy anticipated either. Dozens of trials, without break assumedly, involving bloodthirsty killers was the probable cause as was trying to avoid sleep—which Freddy knew Quentin did on a regular basis. In any event, it appeared as though his initial plans for the tired teen would need to be set aside for another time.

Although, despite their long and extensive history together, this unfamiliar expression Quentin wore was something he had never seen before. Had this world finally broken his boy down or was this behaviour merely an act to avoid having to partake in his game? Perhaps his prey simply needed a little incentive, something to reignite that beautiful flame he so dearly loved to toy with.

Materializing behind the prone figure, Freddy crouched down and then extended a single claw toward an upturned shoulder. His intention was to lightly graze his boy before gradually digging his blade through fabric and flesh. He could picture the reaction now: the abrupt flinch from his touch, extending from head to toe, followed by a gratifying whimper from his stubborn quarry. What actually happened was an unexpected pause on his end, the metallic tip of his claw hovering a mere millimetre from its intended target.

His mind flooded with unusual ideas while his blade soundlessly flexed, its movement reflecting his deep contemplation, prior to retracting altogether. Relentless tormenting and killing Quentin were his favourite pastimes as there was little else that interested him in this dreary world. As of late however, his boy seemed much too drained to properly participate in his fun activities—by his standards anyhow. This should be an elating fact, something to celebrate even, but instead generated bizarre concern. This abnormal emotion response was then accompanied by something he had not acknowledged feeling for his children in several years: care.

His repressed caring, arguably, seemed to be as eternal as the bitter hatred he harboured toward his traitorous kids. Said hatred was marginally sated by watching Quentin viciously fight and struggle for his life which was a marvel to behold and constantly filled him with unhinged glee. However, there were a few moments that evoked different reactions, ones which reminded him of fond memories long since past. The peaceful times, more specifically, where he spoiled his children with affection and was rewarded generously for his efforts. Quentin especially adored the loving attention since his father rarely expressed such tenderness to his own child. Freddy had been delighted by the shy kisses, among other things, his boy gifted him with to repay his kindness back then.

Remembering the additional presence lying before him in his cherished domain, he quickly snapped out of his nostalgic trance to properly welcome his favourite boy. There were plenty of other opportunities to punish the defiance Quentin frequently expressed in the future. For now, however, he elected to remain hidden from his haggard-looking obsession whilst he, for reasons not entirely known to him, changed up the scenery a bit.

Within the blink of an eye, if that, the environment shifted to depict a tranquil paradise for his guest to explore. The main area was contorted to produce a shallow, ankle deep watery ground which was complimented by wispy fog hovering just above its surface. The primary decoration of this manifestation were the humongous trees, blossoming with lush greenery, which possessed twisty surface roots that could physically be crawled under. Otherwise, blue luminescent fireflies leisurely flitted through the semi-cool air to offer an extra level of serenity to the environment. Lastly, the nighttime sky above was illuminated by a full moon, bright though not blindingly so, and an abundance of randomly arranged stars.

Adding a few sounds, namely some cricket chirps and the occasional hoot of an owl, Freddy then proudly smiled at the finished product. His world had limitless potential and creations like this were a breeze to conjure; although, whether his ungrateful child deserved to experience, or even bear witness to, such wonders was the real question. Horrific nightmares suited his desires best in the past but perhaps the react he received from this manifestation would surprise him. Why he chose to do this in the first place still remained a headscratcher though.

Glancing at Quentin, Freddy immediately huffed in annoyance when his boy continued to lightly snore, completely ignorant to the world as it were, and proceeded to splash water at the sleepy teen. Startled awake by the sudden assault, his boy appeared grumpy and ready to whine only for his hazy blues to widen tenfold from the new visuals now presented to them. Meanwhile Freddy stuck to standing idly by in the shadows and observed a clearly enraptured Quentin fully drinking in his surroundings.

Mouth slightly agape, those young curious orbs wandered aimlessly over the watery land before adopting a glint of suspicion. “What’re you doing?” Quentin posed to the open air, his eyes minutely searching for the culprit of this questionable illusion. “What kind of game’s this supposed t’be huh?”

A predictably distrustful reaction, especially given their normally rough playtime together, but a wordlessly yawn shattered whatever caution Quentin was building up. Strangely enough, instead of maintaining his weary guard, his boy muttered a groggy ‘whatever’ and then sluggishly started to remove his shoes and socks. Freddy was moderately stunned by Quentin’s abruptly dismissive behaviour toward potential threats but was nonetheless intrigued to see what happened next.

After the younger finished rolling up the lower halves of his pant legs, his obsession carefully slid off of the tree root he had been sleeping on and into the shallow water. His boy spent the next few minutes experimentally testing the water, maybe to confirm that what he was seeing was truly real, with his hands and feet. Presumably satisfied by those findings, Freddy then watched as Quentin ventured forth with a rejuvenated spring in his step.

His boy did not disappoint with his appreciative exploration as a thorough survey of the land took Quentin far and wide. Though incredibly exhausted, the younger seemed to be greatly enjoying the gift he created. Quentin monkeyed his way through the gaps between various tree roots, swung from multiple branches and splashed around in the water without a shred of fear hampering his amusement. Snickering lowly at the childlike display, he then focused his power to create a pleasant misty rain which trickled down from the cloudless sky.

Quentin promptly squeaked when said mist breached the canopy of leaves above yet quickly recovered by orienting his gaze upward. A memory rapidly flashed before his eyes, the image oddly bright as it displayed a much younger Quentin smiling whilst a similar rain pelted his face and hair. Freddy recalled that moment rather well: how his boy managed to sneak past him, Mrs. Winton and Mrs. Russell during one rainy recess at Badham Preschool; how unhappy Quentin was, pouty and teary in fact, when he had to drag the younger back inside despite the pure happiness radiating from his boy. It had come as no surprise though since Quentin always loved playing in the rain—any activity involving water really.

Thinking of something different to try, Freddy turned off the misty rain in favour of manipulating the waters below Quentin’s feet. Four long and narrow columns of water burst upward in a dramatic fashion around his boy, the pillars rising high before curling about in spiral patterns. Quentin, after having protectively shielding his head from potential attack, eventually dropped his arms and followed the pathing of the water pillars with his eyes. Fascination instantly gleamed in those cesious-coloured orbs whilst hands repeatedly slapped at the contorting water pillars.

The pillars periodically descended back down to their source, sometimes fast and other times with flair, and their numbers doubled as Quentin grew more comfortable with their presence. When his boy moved away, the water eagerly followed by loosely circling their ecstatic audience. Their movement was equivalent to a ribbon harmoniously twisting and whipping about to form a variety of brief abstract shapes in the air. Quentin obviously approved of the performance and even greater so when Freddy began creating walls of water which his boy smirkingly elected to jump through or smack whilst running past them.

Heartwarming chuckles and loud splashes carried throughout the world as Quentin continued to play with his watery creations. The noises, which were plentiful and calming, had Freddy feeling all kinds of strange and delightful at the same time. From what he could recollect, this was the first time he had ever seen Quentin this happy since preschool. It was an odd thought, something probably not worth addressing at all, but it somehow piqued his interest.

When his boy showed signs of slowing down, he forced the water pillars to slow their movements as well. Freddy was honestly surprised that Quentin, as fatigued as he was upon arriving, managed to expend such energy without tiring sooner. In any event, his boy was now completely soaked and much too drowsy to indulge any longer.

Freddy listened to his boy contentedly sigh prior to watching the younger climb into the highest heights of one of the many trees. Allowing the water pillars to disband temporarily, he directed his vision upward to observe Quentin locating an assumedly suitable branch sturdy enough to support his weight and large enough to accommodate his entire body. Once the perfect branch was discovered and claimed, a drenched vest was flung down to the watery ground below. His boy then proceeded to get as comfortable as possible on the moss-covered bark of the branch which, evidently, was chosen as a substitute bed.

In spite of how vulnerable Quentin was, guard down and seemingly oblivious to his surroundings, Freddy forwent taking advantage of the moment. His decision to do so was immediately faced with hefty scrutiny but, ultimately, he told himself that his decision stemmed from his own fatigue. Besides, his boy probably was not going be very entertaining to torment in such a lethargic state. Plus, puzzlingly enough, the urge to inflict harm on his guest seemed non-existent at present. Why?

“M’not sure why you did all this…”

Freddy redirected his attention back to Quentin at the utterance of those words, his eyes observing from down below as his boy waved a floppy arm at the sky before it was repositioned behind his head. Slinking closer, he travelled up through the base of the tree until his form stood on an adjacent branch with an unobstructed view of his sated guest. Staying out of sight, Freddy critically observed the emotions dancing across Quentin’s face whilst he attempted to understand his own peculiar emotions.

His boy stared at the mesmerizing sky for a prolonged moment before those hazy blues closed and a relaxed smile stretched across his semi-slack lips. Releasing yet another sigh, Quentin then mumbled out a genuinely sincere, “But thank you.”

Thank you? Freddy nearly fell off of his branch from that admission, his claw having to dig into the bark to maintain his balance. Of all the things he had expected to hear from his spirited obsession, gratitude was not one of them—at least not anymore. Granted the appreciation was by no means unacceptable though it did remind him, yet again, of his questionable actions.

Why had he gifted Quentin with such a unique and harmless experience? He knew his stubborn, persistent boy had not earned a restful reprieve yet he had given the younger just that. One break from their regular games, their spiteful and gory playtime more specifically, surely was not worth this much examination was it? This, whatever ‘this’ classified as, was not going to change how his favourite boy, along with his other children, had cruelly betrayed him so long ago. Furthermore, nothing was going to erase his bitter hatred toward Quentin and especially since his boy had kept him from nabbing his all-time favourite, Nancy.

A weird shuffling noise drew his eye toward Quentin where he belatedly realized that the younger male was slipping off of the tree branch. Speedily springing into action, Freddy forced the roots below to branch upright and gently catch his unconscious boy whilst simultaneously keeping him from hitting the water. The remaining roots not holding Quentin aloft were then contorted to form a simple, king-sized bedframe. Next, water arched upward from its source to fill the empty space inside the bedframe, their physical form switching from a liquid to a solid as they created a soft mattress, two fluffy pillow and two blankets—all of which possessing an aqua blue colour.

Once complete, Quentin was then lowered down toward the bed where Freddy tucked his partially damp boy neatly underneath the covers. Without bothering to conceal his presence any longer, he parked his rear on the edge of the bed and merely watched Quentin sleep. Though slightly dirty and clearly exhausted, his boy sported a ghost of smile whilst being granted a meaningful rest. Somehow this brought on a grin of his own which eventually turned immensely tender when another memory resurfaced.

Seeing Quentin snoozing peacefully was reminiscent of the countless times his boy fell asleep on his bed at Badham Preschool. Unlike most of his other children, Quentin had ample energy for their special activities but they always led to his boy falling asleep afterward. It was never a bother on his part and an unconscious Quentin tended to make the cutest little sounds when he was touched in the right places. His boy had been none the wiser regarding such fondling as Quentin never seemed to rouse from his featherlight touches.

Speaking of touching, the temptation to touch what was his and his alone had his body quivering in excitement. His ungloved fingers, in fact, had already itched forward to trail down the side of Quentin’s calmly face. Taking what he wanted was so easy in his world and, like before, his boy was sure to sleep through the entire ordeal. Also, should Quentin awaken unexpectantly, restraining the younger male took only a mere thought to execute.

Freddy, however, calmed himself while his mouth essentially salivated at the thought of stealing his boy’s innocence whilst unaware. There was always time, possibly forever, to destroy Quentin piece by piece and his boy was sure to provide delicious music, namely anguished screams and disgusted whimpers, he never grew tired of during future visits. The Entity, the unbearably greedy bitch, too was likely to interrupt his fun which soured his tongue a bit.

In any case, until a better opportunity arose, he affectionately ruffled a handful of stringy chocolate locks and quietly watched his precious boy dream undisturbed and unafraid.


End file.
